One Lonely Apple
by The Angry American
Summary: The school dance is an occasion where moments are shared through fun and laughter. Unfortunately for Spike, he's not having one heck of a good time. But what happens a certain bow-tied filly feels the same thing Spike's feeling as well? What can Spike do to help her out in a moment of distress like this? My include a little bit of fluff, so take caution.


**"One Lonely Apple"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own anything associated with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, especially the characters. The show and the characters are owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. And just to let you know, I do not own the pairing of Spike and Applebloom, so enjoy this wonderful fluff from me!**

* * *

The school dance was a special occasion for every school-age pony. It was the only time of the year where young ponies could enjoy a good dance or two, share a glass of punch, and of course, boogie the night away without any worries at all. Hard to believe that Miss Cheerilee's entire class had showed up for the occasion.

What made it more interesting was that Miss Cheerilee had a lot of help from both Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. They decided that a dance for the fillies attending school would be something that the community needed. And how great would it be if everyone, including everyone, would attend the dance. Deep down, Cheerilee thought it would be an excellent idea to have fillies and ponies of all ages attend this wonderful occasion.

The party was everything that it hoped for. It had balloons, different types of pie, cookies, cake, apple cider that Applejack made, a buttload of fruit punch that would fill almost 300 glasses, and music provided by Vinyl Scratch. With the dancing of feet and beats blasting through giant speakers, it was everything that the good ponies of Ponyville hoped for.

Unfortunately, one baby dragon wasn't feeling up to the hype. He was decked out in scaly purple skin, complete with a scaly purple tail, and decked out in a lumpy green mohawk. He was feeling a little bored about something. I mean, he should be used to parties like this. There was the music, the sound, and the dancing. What else could this baby dragon named Spike be so worried about?

Well, for one thing, Twilight Sparkle wanted to know why. With a glass of punch in her hand, she approached Spike.

"Hey, Spike. Why aren't you dancing?" Twilight Sparkle spoke to him.

Spike, on the other hand, wasn't paying the slightest of attention. He was just messing around with the cup of punch, seeing it smoothly move in circles like it was none of Spike's business.

Knowing that Spike couldn't hear Twilight, she decided to raise her voice at him louder.

"SPIKE!"

"YAAGH!" Spike yelped, almost spilling his cup of fruit punch. Her voice managed to keep Spike awake.

"You feeling asleep there?" Twilight smiled at him.

"Oh, um..." Spike said, struggling to find what to say. "Yeah, I must've been tired from all of this dancing."

"Um, Spike..." Twilight muttered, "I haven't seen you hardly dance at all. All you've been doing is playing with your drink."

"Well..." Spike paused for a little bit. "I was gonna dance, but my foot's been lazy and I can't dance with zombie foot. You gotta believe me."

Twilight didn't really believe Spike to begin with. She rolled her eyes as a response.

"Yeah, right..." Twilight replied sarcastically, "You're actually fine, Spike. I'm telling you, you're missing all the fun. And I can't let you spend another minute moping and complaining around while filling your mouth up with punch. Just get off your feet and dance. It's not that bad."

"I rather drink punch than dance." Spike spoke in such a slumber.

Annoyed by Spike's laziness, Twilight Sparkle took the glass of punch that Spike was holding and splashed it back into the punch bowl.

"There. Now you're done drinking. Now could you please dance?" Twilight said.

Twilight Sparkle just couldn't stop agonizing Spike like this. Feeling that she would complain a lot more, Spike finally gave up and left the punch table, much to Twilight's appreciation.

"That's better." Twilight replied to him again. "Make sure you find a partner!"

Spike groaned inside. Spike definitely didn't want to dance with a partner. Unless if was Rarity, then Spike wouldn't mind.

But Spike looked around and saw Rarity dance with the most handsomest pony of all of Canterlot, Fancy Pants. Sure there were more handsomer ponies like him, but he stood tall with the rest. He was decked out in his usual tuxedo and Rarity stunned everyone by wearing a sparkly platinum dress. She was beautiful of all the rest that showed up.

Spike would've had the audacity to punch Fancy Pants in the face with his tail, knowing that he was dancing with Spike's true crush, but it wasn't worth causing a scene. So Spike decided to skip Rarity.

But what about Fluttershy?

Nope. She was dancing with one of Applejack's cousins, mostly Braeburn. So that was out of the question. How about Rainbow Dash?

Not really. She was busy socializing with the young Scootaloo. Could he even dance with Twilight Sparkle?

He would, but so far, Twilight Sparkle was busy sharing a glass of punch with Flash Sentry. Twilight couldn't be more happier to see him ever since the last time they stood in touch together. And Spike wouldn't even bother dancing with Pinkie Pie since Spike dreads the fact of Pinkie Pie trying to hit on him for apparently no reason. So that was immediately out of the question as well.

This sucked. Apparently everyone had a dancing partner except for Spike. Such injustice in this world.

"That's it, I give up." Spike sighed to himself, "Apparently, no one wants to dance with someone like me. I rather go home and sleep instead. That would make this whole night worth it."

Truthfully, Spike wanted to leave the dance floor.

But before he could actually think about leaving though, he noticed a certain bow-tied filly sitting in one of the empty chairs, reserving for ponies to take a break from all the dancing. She looked a bit bored like Spike was. It was almost like she didn't want to be here as well.

Oh, how fate was playing games with Spike's tiny head. It was like fate wanted Spike to check up on her like he was concerned about her.

The irony was... he felt concerned. The one named Applebloom felt saddened. Like nobody, including her friends, wanted to dance with her. This didn't feel right at all. So like the good samaritan he was, Spike went up to her in hopes of cheering her up.

"Hey, Applebloom, something the matter with you?" Spike replied.

As soon as Spike looked at her, Applebloom quickly wiped her tears away and managed to put on a brave face.

"Oh, um... nothin'." Applebloom responded. "I just had somethin' in my eye. Nothin' special."

"Really?" Spike said, intrigued by her lie. "What happened?"

"Well..." Applebloom paused for a bit. "Ah was dancin' like I never danced before when all of a sudden, some dust got into my eye and Ah had to stop dancin'. Ah was gonna get some eye drops, but unfortunately, I accidentally left some at home. And that's all that happened. There's nothing to go into this."

Spike was intrigued enough to break through this little lie of hers. Obviously, there was something wrong inside of her and he needed to know why.

"Applebloom, I know you're lying." Spike said, crossing his arms. "You obviously say there's nothing wrong with you, when apparently, there is something wrong with you. Whatever it is you got itching inside of you, you can come talk to me. I'm very trustworthy. Can you try explaining me why something's bugging you?"

This wasn't worth Applebloom's time. But since Spike had such an urge to bring up this little situation, Applebloom had no other option. She had to tell him this little problem.

"Fine." Applebloom sighed. "But don't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me." Spike nodded.

With a deep breath, Applebloom told him her tale.

"The only reason I've been sitting like a lump is because no one would dance with me." Applebloom sighed again. "Ah would've wanted either Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle to dance along with me, but unfortunately, they've got dates and I'm all alone. Even Snips and Snails got dates and they're nowhere near prettier as me. And Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon made fun of me and laughed at me for no reason. What if nobody wants to dance with me? I'm fun and crazy. And it stinks that they can't see me that way. Ah rather lock myself in my room and never come out again! Hmmph!"

In response, Apple Bloom finished her statement by putting a paper bag over her head in shame.

Seeing Applebloom sad like that took a heavy toll in Spike's heart. No one should deserve to be like this through a school dance. Taking her words to heart, Spike lifted up the paper bag off of Applebloom's face and gave her words of his own.

"Applebloom, don't be like that." Spike replied. "I'm sure there's someone that will dance with you."

"No, there isn't. Hmmmph!" Applebloom whined.

She once again took the paper bag and covered her entire head, only to have Spike take it off again.

"Look, Apple Bloom..." Spike sighed, "Just because you're sad, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. If Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh and make fun of you, it's just because they're jealous of you. They're jealous of you because they're not like you. Fun, goofy and pretty."

Spike's little speech made Applebloom smile. But yet, the baby dragon wasn't yet finished with his speech.

"And just because your friends wouldn't dance with you is because it's all a part of falling in love and growing up." Spike commented again. "You're gonna grow up too, and someday, you'll start to like boys. They may not dance with you now, but trust me when I say this, they'll find the time to dance with you."

"Wow, Spike..." Applebloom responded, feeling more calm about this situation. "Now that you think about it, it does feel more sense. I can still have a good time without worryin' anything. Thanks!"

Following the end of Spike's speech, Applebloom stood up to him and hugged the holy heck out of Spike. The baby dragon felt a bit surprised at her gesture towards him.

"Um, no problem..." Spike said, blushing for a bit until the hug broke.

And then, utter silence filled between the two. Neither Applebloom or Spike could utter out a word. But when an 80's rock ballad-like tune blared all throughout the speakers, Spike managed to speak the words he needed to hear in front of Applebloom.

"So, um..." Spike blushed yet again. "Would you like to dance-"

"Of course ah would!" Applebloom happily spoke, not knowing that she cut Spike off in the middle of a sentence.

Within no time to waste at all, both Applebloom and Spike hit the dance floor. Noticing that every couple around had engaged in a tender slow dance, both Applebloom and Spike decided they should join in as well. Feeling her hoof around his claw, Spike felt a tender feeling in his heart. Almost if Applebloom was somehow in love in him. That's nonsense if she actually believed that.

The tune, which almost sounded very Foreigner-like, felt the strong beat go through Spike and Applebloom. They followed every movement and every motion. Spike could feel Applebloom's tender hooves around his neck while the bow-tied pony felt Spike's arms wrap her up like a straight jacket. With a smile like that, Applebloom had clearly forgotten about her problems.

She felt so tired about her stress, that Applebloom rested her head on Spike's shoulder. The way that Applebloom was reading Spike's heartbeat like a book felt very infectious. Hearing her heavenly sigh, Spike held on to her tightly, never having to let go. They didn't separate one bit for the entire song. As soon as he held onto her tightly, Applebloom whispered in the baby dragon's ear.

"Spike?" She whispered.

"Yeah, Applebloom?" He whispered back.

"Thank ya..."

Feeling the satisfaction from her tender whisper, Spike managed to utter something that even she wouldn't hear, but could feel it from the baby dragon's heart.

"No problem. It's what I do..." Spike ended with a smile.

Somehow, maybe going to the dance wasn't such a bad idea after all. After all, Applebloom felt happy and Spike felt happy. It was what it should be.

* * *

**Okay, I know they didn't kiss, but god help me, that was cute enough for me to write. I am a very huge fan of Spike/Applebloom, besides Spike/Rarity, Big McIntosh/Cheerilee, Shining Armor/Princess Cadence and Flash Sentry/Twilight Sparkle.**

**I absolutely hate the fact that there are a lack of Spike/Applebloom stories on this site. We need the justice that they truly deserve!**

**Anyway, you readers know what to do from here, so adios! (;D)**


End file.
